


A Forkful of Green Tea Farfalle

by StrangeStorm



Series: The Green Tea Series [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha Akashi Seijuurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arcades, Fluff, Freshmen Trio, Friendship, Hanging Out, Humor, M/M, Omega Furihata Kouki, Omegaverse, Roof top, Shopping Mall, akafuri - Freeform, protective friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeStorm/pseuds/StrangeStorm
Summary: Seirin's freshmen trio decide to take their lunch break on top the school's roof. While hanging out, they start talking about Kouki and Seijuurou.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Since I wrote about the uncrowned kings, I might as well write about our freshmen trio too. I always figured Kouki's friends would be protective over him~
> 
> I'm sure we all know about the omegaverse dynamics which is Alphas are strong and protective, Betas are calming and the peacemakers, and the Omegas are caring and nurturing. In my stories, RAPE IS NOT OKAY NOR IS IT ALLOWED. Alphas, betas and omegas are seen as equals- there is no unjust discrimination against a gender. But alphas and betas are extra protective of omegas (it's just in their nature). Male omegas are SUPER rare (like one in ten million people) so they are treated with extra care and interest. Most male omegas hide their sweet scents (pheromones) by using suppressant medication and would only reveal themselves once they have made a true bond with their mate. A bonded omega still smells good, but their smell's diluted and there is an underlying scent of their bonded (which is like a warning for others to stay the hell away and a complete turn off ;D) Hehe...okay! Hopefully the explanation helps~

"Haaaahhhh...we should eat here more often." Kawahara Koichi sighed happily as he stretched his arms high and breathed in the fresh air and warm sun. It was their lunch break and since the weather was good that day, the trio decided to eat their lunches on top of the school's roof.

Fukuda snorted. "Weren't you the one who did nothing but complain about how hot it was the last time we were here?" He accused, taking a bite of the tamagoyaki his mom had packed in his bento.

"Yeah, you kept whining about how your skin was gonna crisp up like bacon and how we would end up eating you for breakfast the next day." Kouki added, stabbing at a piece of zucchini and eating it. That morning Kouki cooked a quick and easy pasta salad for his lunch. 

He boiled some farfalle pasta and set it aside to cool. He then sautéed some zucchini in extra virgin olive oil and added raisins, green tea powder and pistachios. He tossed the ingredients for three minutes and seasoned it with salt and pepper. He added the cooked pasta, some of the pasta water and a handful of fennel leaves. When it was all cooked, Kouki cooled it down before packing it in his bento and adding just a bit more olive oil on top.

"Yeah, and then you started begging us not to eat you since you told us that you probably wouldn't taste good." Fukuda continued.

"And we told you that we wouldn't eat you anyway since our bodies probably wouldn't be able to handle all the fats and cholesterol that's most likely inside you." Kouki finished. Both boys high-fived each other at the scowl their shaved-headed friend gave them.

"Can't you guys just let me enjoy this weather in peace instead of bringing up the past?" Kawahara pouted at them, taking a huge bite of his curry bread.

"Nope." Both Kouki and Fukuda answered, smiling at him widely. All three of them laughed as Kawahara threw one of his chips in their direction.

Anyone who saw them would be surprised if they learned that these three were not childhood friends and in fact had only met about a year ago- when they first entered Seirin High.

They first met because of basketball. After joining the basketball team, the three were always together whenever they practiced or cheered from the benches. The trio was also in the same class as one another. They realized how well they got along so they began hanging around outside of school as well. They went to the arcades and malls, ate at a lot of fast food joints and family restaurants and would frequently sleep over each other's houses.

But what made this group of friends interesting was each of the boys had a different secondary gender.

Kawahara was an alpha, Fukuda was a beta and Kouki was one of the rare male omegas. Of course, Kawahara and Fukuda didn't know that Kouki was an omega since his scent always came off as another beta like Fukuda.

When Kouki had bonded with his mate and decided to let his omega status be known, his two best friends were one of the first people who he had told.

Fukuda was always the calm one amongst them but Kouki was still surprised when the beta only nodded and accepted his news like it was nothing new to him ("I kinda figured there was something up whenever you would disappear for a week every three months. It was too much of a coincidence.")

Kawahara on the other hand, the more dramatic in the group, didn't believe Kouki at first and just laughed at how unfunny his joke was. But when Kouki released his true scent (he didn't take suppressants anymore but wore a scent blocker patch that was more weak and temporary than his pills) Kawahara's laughter died down and he just stared at his friend in shock.

When Kouki told them that he had bonded with an alpha and that said alpha was Akashi Seijuurou, Fukuda WAS surprised about that. Not the alpha part since he could easily smell the scent of bonded omega on his friend- he was more surprised that his friend had bonded with the heir of the Akashi company. 

The two friends knew that Kouki had somehow become friends with the emperor (for weeks they could smell the strong scent all over their friend and knew about the Tokyo-Kyoto visits) but they never imagined that there would be a deeper meaning to their friend's relationship to the Rakuzan captain.

"I can't accept this!" Kawahara refused.

Kouki frowned. "You can't accept that I'm an omega?"

"Not that!" Kawahara shouted. "I think it's cool that you're an omega- it makes our trio even more awesome than it already is! Now we have one alpha, one beta and one omega each- we're gonna be so popular!" The shaved head alpha shook his head. "But what I can't accept is that not only are you dating, but you're freaking bonded to the Evil Emperor!"

Kouki glared at his friend. "Don't call Sei that."

Kawahara's eyes pretty much bugged out of his head at that. "'Sei'?! So that's what you call him? What the hell happened since the winter cup- he used to make you pass out from his mere presence alone!!!"

The omega looked sheepish at that. "Well, yeah. But he's different now and He's not scary at all anymore."

"He's the E-V-I-L E-M-P-E-R-O-R!" The alpha pretty much stretched out the last words to get his point across.

"He's not evil!" Kouki snapped. "So what- just because I'm bonded with Sei now, that means you don't want to be friends?"

Kawahara looked as if he had been slapped. "Of course not! What kind of despicable person would I be if I stop being friends with someone just because of who they date- or have bonded with?" Kawahara sighed as he stood up and pointed his finger at the brunette. "Bring your mate here so we can meet properly!"

Kouki looked at him with wide eyes. "What?"

Kawahara stood back, crossing his arms. "Bring the evil emperor along this weekend to the mall. Fukuda and I need to interrogate him and make sure he hasn't placed voodoo magic or has hung up a debt on you. And if he truly is serious about being your bond mate, the least he can do is ask for our permission first." Kawahara made a sour face as he shuddered. "Sheesh. Going to the mall with Akashi Seijuurou. Eating at the food court, window shopping, playing at the arcade....God, what has this world become to?"

As Kawahara continued his ranting, Kouki's other friend, Fukuda sat next to the omega and gave him an encouraging pat on the knee. "Don't mind, Kawahara- you know how much of a drama queen he can be."

Kouki sighed. "Yeah. I know." He looked at Fukuda with an unsure look. "So are you okay with me being with Sei or with you also going to freak out on me like baldy there?"

Fukuda looked at him sheepishly. "I'm also a bit skeptical about this relationship. But it's not because I hate Akashi or anything. It's just...a lot to take in, you know. One day, we thought you were a beta who had almost a phobia of Akashi. And then suddenly today we find out that not only are you a rare male omega but you're bonded with someone who we thought you disliked. Can you blame us for being worried about you?"

Kouki pouted but shook his head. "No. But Sei really is different now. He's much more kinder and sweet- he's truly a nice guy and I really love him!" He knew that he sounded like a teenage girl at that moment, but Kouki didn't care.

Fukuda smiled as he ruffled the other's hair affectionately. "I don't doubt how much you love him. Look, I know how cautious you can be so I know that it's not like you just jumped headfirst into being with Akashi without thinking about it first. I trust in your decisions and that is the only reason why I'm not worried about you being blackmailed into this or something.

"And I was there at Kuroko's party as well, remember? I saw that how much Akashi changed compared to how he was during the Winter Cup. So I truly have nothing against the guy. But I would like to meet Akashi formally- it would make me feel better if I can confirm what Akashi's true feelings for you are. And it would shut him up as well." The beta rolled his eyes as he looked pointedly at their still despairing alpha friend.

Kouki smiled and he gave Fukuda a big hug. "Thank you so much, Fukuda! I'll definitely bring Sei this Saturday." Moving away, Kouki turned to stare at Kawahara. "So how long do you think he'll keep that up?" The alpha was still pacing back and forth across the room, ranting about the evil emperor and brainwashing.

Fukuda turned to look at their friend also. "Quite a while, I think." The beta then reached over to take something out of the alpha's bag. "In the meantime, wanna play his game and see how long it takes for him to notice and yell at us?" 

Kouki grinned and nodded.

When Saturday came, the friends met up at the mall, Kouki with Seijuurou in tow. At first, the group was really awkward, not really knowing what to say. Then Fukuda, bless his soul, suggested that they go play some games at the arcade.

It ended up being a wonderful idea. Kouki found out that it was Seijuurou's first time at an arcade and despite what people would assume, the heir didn't automatically do well at the games at first. 

At the beginning, Seijuurou always ended up being eaten by brain-eating zombies in the shooting games. Kawahara even managed to beat him once- which the shaved-head alpha immediately cheered and hooted about beating the evil emperor at something. The only good thing about Seijuurou losing was that Kawahara was finally warming up to him.

The more games they played, Seijuurou slowly got better at them and soon got the high scores on the games. The only games the redhead had been excellent at from the start was the basketball shooting game (of course) and surprisingly the dancing game (Kouki was blushing a lot but he really enjoyed watching his mate dance and beat Kawahara, finally shutting the gloating baldy up). 

When they got tired, they decided to take their lunch at the food court upstairs. When Kouki excused himself to the restroom, that's when Kawahara and Fukuda began interrogating the redhead.

But Seijuurou managed to handle their questions and Kawahara's threats well. When they asked the redhead what his intentions with Kouki were, the alpha answered, "There is no other person alive or dead who is in love with Kouki as much as I am. I know that you are worried about your friend and I'm relieved that my omega has people like you two that care this much. I plan to propose marriage to Kouki in the future and hopefully Kouki will accept. We would live together in a well-built house with our children playing in the gardens. I can only hope that our future together will be just, if not more, amazing than it already is now. Because whenever I'm with Kouki, the possibilities to what we can achieve together is limitless." Akashi scooted back in his chair a bit before bowing his head to the wide-eyed two. "I humbly ask for your approval in dating Kouki. Your favor would mean a lot to both Kouki and myself."

Fukuda blinked for a few seconds before giving his approval. Honestly, the redhead had already had his approval when he saw how happy and in love Kouki was when they watched Akashi and Kawahara having a dance off.

Kawahara gave Akashi a hard look before asking if Fukuda and him would be on the top of the list for their future kid's godparents. When Akashi said yes, Kawahara immediately smiled and gave his approval. (But deep down, Kawahara had already approved of the redhead when Kouki and Akashi had first walked into the mall, hand-in-hand. Never had the shaved-head alpha ever seen his friend so happy before- Kawahara couldn't help but be a bit jealous).

When the pair was satisfied that the heir truly did love their Furi and was very serious about the relationship, they gladly gave him their approval- which they also informed Kouki of when he came back to their table.

With the atmosphere relaxed they all went to watch an animated movie (Kawahara refused to watch a romantic-comedy with a couple amongst them) before finally going home. Seijuurou got his friends' approval and Kouki was feeling like he was floating on cloud nine.

"Yo, Furi! You planning on eating the rest of that?" Kawahara pointed to the brunette's leftover pasta.

Kouki shook his head. "I made too much- you can have it." 

Kawahara cheered as he took the bento and bit into some of the pasta. "Mm...you're like the only person I can think of who would put green tea in pasta and make it taste good." The alpha groaned as he gobbled down the rest of the food (he usually brought food from the cafeteria so he loved it when one of his friends would share their bentos with him).

"Whoa, calm down before you'll end up choking." Fukuda warned, sitting away from the hungry alpha.

"Do you guys want one?" Kouki offered, holding up a green tea candy as he was sucking on one in his mouth. He had finished his lunch and now was having dessert.

"Sure, throw one here." Kawahara mumbled, fennel in his mouth, as he held up his hand to catch the candy.

Fukuda only rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Furi? I shudder to think about how much cavities you have in your mouth based on the amount of candies you consume." He shook his head.

"I have no cavities!" Kouki yelled.

Kawahara snorted. "Yeah, I mean there's no way Akashi would ever make out with you if half your teeth was black and falling out." He winked at his omega friend.

Kouki made a face at him. "Ha, ha. Hilarious. Just for that, no candy for either of you anymore."

"Hey! I'm not the one who said you had cavities." Kawahara cried.

"Anyway, I'm getting bored. Let's talk about something else." Kawahara leaned back as he looked up at the blue, clear sky. "Ah! Let's talk about your love life Furi!"

The brunette frowned. "No."

Kawahara made a noise. "You're the only one out of us who has a lover- you shouldn't be so selfish and should share the love with us!"

Kouki raised an eyebrow at him. "So you want to hear stories about me and Sei having sex?"

Kawahara gave him a grave look. "I've been girlfriend-less for so long that I'll take anything at this point."

Kouki rolled his eyes. "I'm not telling you anything."

"Selfish!"

"Actually Furi, I've always been curious about something." Fukuda cut in. "Does the generation of miracles know that you're bonded to their leader?"

Kouki sucked on his candy more as he nodded. "Yup. They know. Sei told them about our relationship about a week after our bonding- they met up at the courts to play basketball and Sei pretty much announced it there."

"How did they take it?" Kawahara asked, looking interested.

Kouki shrugged. "Sei said they were shocked but otherwise accepted it. Only Kuroko wasn't surprised since he already knew- I told him beforehand and I'd talk with him about Sei sometimes."

"Ah, you guys are part of the library committee, right?" Kawahara remembered.

Kouki nodded. "Yeah. Kuroko's pretty quiet most times but he's fun to talk to about books and stuff." 

"You're pretty close to Kuroko." Fukuda commented.

"Kuroko's a fun guy once you get to know him." Kouki admitted. Having the same love for basketball and books, Kouki quickly became friends with the phantom player. Yes, he still jumped whenever the blunette would spontaneously sneak up on him, but otherwise Kouki considered him one of his close friends.

"What about the other miracles?" Fukuda asked.

"Ah! Better yet, you've probably gotten to meet up with them and get to know them better right? They're pretty intimidating to be honest" Kawahara asked, chewing on one of his carrots.

"But I'm sure that Akashi's friends in general are okay people, right?" Fukuda asked, drinking down the last of his iced tea.

"They are. Even though they're intimidating at first, once you get to know them, you realize that they're just high school students like us. They like eating fast food and playing games too." Kouki assured them, smiling.

"All I can conclude from your stories about them is that the miracles are a bunch of lunatics. Including your 'Evil emperor'". Kawahara sighed as he stood up to stretch out his legs.

Kouki gave him a weary look. "Yeah, but we're not that sane either." He pointed out.

Kawahara gave Kouki a wide grin with a cheeky wink. "Never said we weren't."

Fukuda also stood up and grabbed his trash, "Guys, we should get back to class- I think I heard the bell ring about ten minutes ago."

Kouki and Kawahara both froze at that, giving their friend a look of horror and disbelief since there next class was geography and that teacher was very strict with attendance. Seconds later, they were all high tailing it back to class, yelling at their beta friend that he should have said something sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> Hm...I wonder if this ended up well? I'm still kinda burnt out from the length of last story so I hope this was okay ( ･᷄ㅂ･᷅ ) The next story of the series is which GOM member does Kouki get along with the best? (Aside from Kuroko~)


End file.
